Nyaa!
by Catatonic Dragon
Summary: What happens when Maka takes a dare from Blair and gets turned into a tiger? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! My first real ever story!_

_Obviously, I do not own Soul Eater cause' if I did I would be able to draw Maka right. Damn her frickin' complex facial structure!_

"Nyaa! Maka do you have any milk for Blair-chan?"

Maka sighed and turned to look at the purple cat perched on her shoulder. She had already pratically raped Soul so she had decided to hang out with Maka.

"No Blair. Remember, you drank it all last night when Soul dared you to chug it. Why do you like milk so much anyways? Is it a cat thing?" Maka said, her patience waning at the thought of last night. Blair looked up at her, yellow eyes shining with mischief as she licked her paws.

"Nyaa. Yeah Maka drinking a lot of milk is a cat thing, but _you _wouldn't understand."

She looked at Blair, offended. Why wouldn't _she_ understand? Maka probaly knew more about cats than Blair did. She recognized the bait that the scheming cat was laying, but right now she didn't care.

"What is that supposed to mean Blair?"

"Well its just facts Maka. You wouldn't understand cats even if you were turned into one. _Unless, _maybe you want to prove me wrong. Let me turn into a cat for a week and prove to me that you could handle being cat."

_Turn into a cat for week._ Maka contemplated the thought as she turned the cooking egg over. If she did this, maybe she could show Blair up and finally get a peace and quiet in the morning.

"Okay," she said turning her head to look at the smiling cat " but Soul would have to know and you would have to promise me that you would turn me into a human after a week."

"OKAY Maka whatever you say. Pum- pum- PUMPKIN!" the cat cried.

Maka fell to floor unconscious, pondering why the hell she agreed to one of Blair's ideas.

_Sorry for the really short chapter but I really don't know where this is going. This is really just procrastinating from writing a story I haven't published yet. Read, review, follow, and fave. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! (or any of the DVDs!)**

Soul had expected something surprising to happen that morning. After all, something always happened in this house. What he did not expect, however, was a tiger lying asleep next to the stove where fried eggs were becoming a little more fried than they should be.

He had felt a scream rumbling in his gut, and was about to release it when a small dark purple post-it note fell on top of his head. He pulled it out of the dark recesses of his gravity-defying hair and looked at it curiously. He still looked at the god damned tiger snoring away in _his _kitchen though.

_Dear Scythe Boy,_

_Blair-tan transformed Maka into a cat for a week cause' she took my dare. Silly Maka! _

_It was supposed to transform her into a house cat (like ME!) but the_

_potion transformed her into her soul animal. I have to go make an antidote because of the _

_change in plans. Make sure _

_you feed her raw meat!_

_Happily!, _

_Blair-Chan!_

Damn Blair and her abusing of exclamation points. That was so not cool.

He turned to the tiger that was apparently Maka. Shit.. he better not make her mad or she would bite his face off. She was even scarier now. Soul shuddered with good reason.

"Maka, wake up"

No response.

"Come on Maka wake up"

He nudged her with his foot. No response. Dear god, what was she on, sedatives?

"Maka wake UP!

Maka grunted angrily and looked up at the fiend who had woken her up. When she opened her eyes and started to process things she realized where and more importantly_, what _she was.

Soul watched as Maka turned around, trying to get a good look at herself. Her tail flicked angrily and she looked at Soul, roaring incomprehenably.

"Listen Maka I don't know what the hell you're saying but I do know how uncool it is that I have to take care of you for a week"

Tiger Maka grunted and turned away, whiskers twitching. She surveyed the room and roared loudly as she looked at the time. _6:30_

Following her gaze Soul's eyes widened at the time.

"Maka I don't think you're going to be able to fit on the motorcycle. But, you could run alongside"

She nodded and sprinted to the door using her claws to open it. Soul raced after her and jumped onto his baby and put the keys in and turned. Like Maka sleeping it gave no response. Each time it was the same result. Sighing he turned to deliver the news to Maka and he noticed her crouching down.

"What are you trying to say Maka? Use your tiger speak thingy"

More vague motions. Then it clicked and an uncool blush crawled its way up his face.

"You want me to ride you to school?"

She nodded and lowered her body. When he made no move to get on she did a very familiar sounding sigh and forcefully picked up Soul by the back of his jacket and swung him onto her broad back.

As she galloped to Shibishun, Soul adjusted his position so he didn't fall off and whispered four words that Maka tiger laughed at as they ran,

" This is **so **uncool"

**Sorry but this chapter is really rushed. I tryed to make the dialogue better but she's a tiger so she can't really talk. I think that I might take a (really long) break from this story and make this 50 prompt challenge thingy I really want to do.**

**However, if you want me to continue this at all or at least this year PM me or review.**

**Read, review, follow, favorite, and other stuff!**


End file.
